


[podfic] all that is earth

by reena_jenkins



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: D/s overtones, F/M, Femdom, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Porn with Feelings, Post-Movie(s), Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Wing Kink, bowling, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Jupiter’s trying not to take it personally, but being inexplicably flinched away from is getting really, really old."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] all that is earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all that is earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435398) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  Post-Movie, Plot What Plot, Porn with Feelings, Oral Sex, Oral Fixation, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, D/s Overtones, Femdom, Wing Kink, Bowling, Cuteness  
 ****

 **Music:**  [Fearless](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptSjNWnzpjg), as performed by Taylor Swift  
  
 **Length:**  00:49:44  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(JA\)%20_all%20that%20is%20earth_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
